


Enjoying One's Company

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pre-established Therilia, Spoilers for Therion and Ophilia's Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Therion takes a time to muse about his adventure with his fellow travelers. He also reflects on a certain cleric who has caught his attention since meeting her.
Relationships: Ophilia Clement & Therion, Ophilia Clement/Therion
Kudos: 18





	Enjoying One's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I actually had this posted on tumblr back a few years ago but I never bothered to post it here until now. Welp, I hope that you enjoy it, and Happy New Year! Hopefully I'll be able to write more fics this year. Your support is always truly appreciated! ^_^

Weeks have passed since Therion’s final encounter with his former friend Darius. Although the thief had let him go in the end, his intuition told him that his old partner wouldn’t last for long, bidding him a final farewell. Still, Therion couldn’t help but lament of the times that he had with Darius, though those days were broken beyond repair. He and his companions had lodged at an inn in Noblecourt for the night so that they could rest up before their journey to Wispermill, but he decided to take a stroll into the woods, where no creature or person would disturb his musings, at least he hoped. Once Therion had found an ideal spot to sit down, he settled himself to a nearby tree where he sat on the grassy patch along with leaning his back onto a tree trunk. Then, he began to reminisce about his journey as he stared at the starry sky, his expression stoic. 

As Therion searched tooth and nail for the dragonstones, he had found unlikely companions along the way, most notably the cleric Ophilia. He would often stray away from their social interactions despite them insisting for him to join in their fanfare. Ophilia, however, seemed to have read him like a book, and sensed that he longed to bond with his allies but could not bring himself to do so. She would often try to initiate simple conversations with him, even if she knew that he wasn’t interested, but she was grateful for some progress being made. The thief did secretly appreciate the cleric for her tenacity to bond with him, but he feared that later on, it would only end up leading to the same outcome that he had with Darius.

After the incident in Wellspring, Ophilia had tried to speak to him, wanting to assure that he still had their companions to confide in, but Therion wanted nothing of it and decided to ignore her words. However, with the help of Lady Cordelia, Therion slowly started to regain his confidence into trusting others, and as he and his friends made their way to Northreach, he became more approachable to them, much to the amazement of everyone, especially to Ophilia. He had actually prepared a plate of apple slices for Ophilia because the both of them shared a love for the fruit, and she was happy to no end for the simple gesture despite the thief urging her that it was nothing.

Once his business between him and Darius, along with Heathcoute and Lady Cordelia, were finished, Therion had the option of following the steps of being a lone wolf again or choose to tag along with his friends. Nonetheless, he decided to aid his friends in whatever troubles that they came across.

“Some wild ride I had going on.” Therion scoffed as he adjusted his scarf. 

“Therion, what are you doing here all alone?” a voice called out nearby.

Therion went on high alert, reaching for his dagger until he realized as to who his intruder was. “Ophilia?”

The cleric made her presence known to him, noticing that he put his weapon away, but she knew that he was merely acting out of instinct. A soft smile formed on her face that was being directed at Therion.

“Pray do tell. Don’t you think it’s unsafe to be out here on your own?” Ophilia questioned as she sat right by Therion’s side, her view gazed at the stars.

“I’m not a child, you know,” Therion retorted as he pulled an apple from his satchel, “but I do appreciate your concern.”

The Flamebearer simply nodded at his statement, her hands gripped on her dress. “I understand, Therion. But still, it doesn’t hurt to share a moment with someone.”

“Not saying that I want you gone, rest assured,” he corrected as he pulled out another apple, gesturing it to her, “do you want one? No need to fret. The apples are fresh.”

Accepting his offer, Ophilia took the apple from his hand as she began to eat it, relishing in the taste. She couldn’t deny such a tempting treat to begin with. Once she had finished the fruit, she let out a burp, which caused her to fluster to no end.

“F-forgive me, Therion. That was unbecoming o-of me to do.” Ophilia pleaded, covering her face in shame.

Therion couldn’t help but chuckle at the spectacle but he scooted over a bit closer to her side afterwards. Sometimes he felt that she was a tad too hard on herself, but then again, she was burdened with such a heavy responsibility when he had first met her in Flamesgrace.

“Please, it’s nothing, really. Not like it’s going to change on how I view you as.” he responded curtly, patting her on the back gently.

It was as if his touch was soothing to the cleric, her worries washing away slightly. Although their incident with Darius was over, she still had Lianna to worry about, especially after what transpired in Goldshore. She did feel betrayed, but she wouldn’t let the feeling change her disposition towards her sister until she could speak to her directly. The death of their father did take a heavy toll onto Lianna, after all. 

“Thank you, Therion,” she replied happily, her gaze now shifted to him.

“D-don’t mention it.” Therion mumbled under his breath as he tried to hide the blush on his face with his scarf.

“But if I may ask, what are you thinking about? Forgive me if I’m prying too much.” Ophilia asked cautiously, eyes seeking for a response.

Before Therion could respond, he recalled the words that Darius had told him during their final battle. One that almost made him reconsider his views about his friends.

_‘Trust is the first step towards betrayal!’_

However, he wouldn’t let those words warp his feelings for his friends as he placed his full trust into them, especially to Ophilia. And so, he decided to indulge the cleric about his thoughts.

“You’re not being bothersome to me, really. But if you want to know, I’ve been merely thinking about my journey, is all.” Therion explained as he let out a sigh, his face giving out a somber smile.

“I see. Well, I have to admit, you hold the most bravery than out of anyone in our group.” Ophilia said nervously, playing with the wrinkles of her dress.

“Careful out there. You may rival Primrose in terms of flattery,” the thief laughed but couldn’t help but feel enthralled by Ophilia’s praise, “but really, I’m not that brave.”

“But you are!” she exclaimed, her eyes set with determination, “and I don’t mean in regards to battling or feeling tough.”

Therion’s eyes scrunched up a bit, confused by Ophilia’s meaning of being brave. “What do you mean?”

Feeling daring, Ophilia reached over for Therion’s hand, grasping it gently, much to his shock but he didn’t retreat from it. Her thumb traced circles around his palm as a way to relax him, which it did as his expression began to soften.

“Despite all that you’ve endured, you didn’t let it change you for the worse. You’ve crumbled the walls that you built around yourself because you realized the strength of placing your trust into others. Something that I even I had to struggle with at a young age.” Ophilia reasoned, a small blushing forming on her face.

Therion pondered for a moment, reflecting on Ophilia’s words. He had to admit that it was an arduous task to regain his faith in others yet again, but as what he said to Darius, it was worth fighting for.

“I guess you’re right, in a manner of speaking,” Therion accepted as he sighed in content, “but at the same time, you amaze me as well.”

“Oh, and why is that?” the cleric asked, puzzled.

“Even though your own sister has betrayed you, you still hold firm to your beliefs into trusting her. Gotta say that I commend you greatly for doing so because if it was me in that position, it would’ve been a different story.” he explained in detail.

“Although it pained me that Lianna would do such a thing,” Ophilia admitted somberly as she stared at the stars, “I still hold my faith in her. There has to be a reason behind her actions.”

“Y'know, I said the same thing about Darius back then. Look how that turned out. But I hope that your outcome ends differently than what mine did.” Therion compared as his expression became stoic.

Feeling guilty for opening old wounds, Ophilia scooted closer to Therion’s side, and taking a big risk, she leaned her head on his shoulder, his scarf tickling her face. Therion’s expression shot up immediately, shocked at her action.

“O-Ophilia.” Therion uttered, stuttering a bit as his cheek pressed on her blonde hair.

“I’m truly sorry for what you had to go through,” she started as she closed her eyes, “but I just want to remind you that you don’t have to carry your burdens alone anymore.”

“My burdens are m—” Therion was cut off as Ophilia spoke midway.

“Of course, you prefer to bear it yourself. Just remember that I’m always here to hear your thoughts if you ever need me.” Ophilia finished, sensing a movement from Therion’s cheek.

Therion had to give Ophilia more credit, he thought. No matter how much someone tried, she would find it in her heart to believe in them. Under normal circumstances, he would brush her off but her convictions had managed to persuade him.

“You just don’t give up, do you?” the thief jested as he smirked, “but I’ll take your offer into consideration.”

“That’s all I ask for you,” the cleric responded as she smiled softly, “pray forgive me but don’t you think we should head back?”

“Nah. I’m enjoying this moment, and your company.” Therion answered, marveling at the countless stars.

Ophilia merely nodded in response as she continued to appreciate being in Therion’s company. The cleric had high hopes that their encounters would be more frequent. As for Therion, he shared the same thoughts, and he had to admit that he took delight at the feeling of her face resting on his shoulder. He would enjoy teasing her about it the next day though.


End file.
